Christmas Party for the Forgotten Nations
by Kharissa
Summary: Every year, America's party is huge and almost everyone is invited. Almost. There are some nations who get lost in the mix, and with the help of his 'awesome' boyfriend, Canada intends to fix that! Rated T for Romano, a small mention of alcohol and Prussia being nice. Happy holidays!


Every year, America always had a Christmas party. It was always huge, with weird cake that no one would eat because they thought they'd die if they did. The main course usually consisted of hamburgers, fries and a Christmas milkshake. Everyone who was invited had fun. But, the people not invited and/or forgotten about didn't have so much fun. Canada (naturally) was one of those people. And since he'd met Prussia, he'd made some new friends and gotten more confidence to talk to people. So at the final World Meeting before the holidays, when the invitations to America's party were distributed, Canada and Gilbert also distributed invitations to a select few people.

"Hey, L-Lovi! You want to come to my house for a Christmas party tomorrow?"

The Italian turned and fought hard to keep the smile off his face. Normally he didn't get invited to a party because America thought having one Italian at his party was good enough.

"Will this party have fucking weird cake and food that- fuck, what am I saying. When is it, and I'm guessing it's at yours and albino basta- waaaait! Is the stupid fucking 'Bad Friends Trio' going?"

"Nein, the only BTT member there will be the awesome me. It'll start at six, but you can come earlier if you want to"

"Fine. Maaaybe I'll come. Maybe. But expect me to bring over a hell of a lot of tomatoes, just in case"

Matthew walked up and hugged his best friend, who quickly returned it.

"Grazie, Matteo"

"Y-you're welcome... a-and you can bring some Italian food i-if you want"

"Hell yes I am! Anyone else coming?"

"U-um, I'm going to see about Ukraine and Liechtenstein, and they'll probably bring Taiwan and B-Belarus... will you be able to h-handle that?"

"Si... where's Russia going to be?"

"At A-Al's party, he got invited this year"

"Good. Then si, that should be fine. So, I'll see you tomorrow then"

"O-oui... and don't go overboard w-with the dressing up"

"Hmpf. Fine. See you tomorrow- MAYBE! Maybe see you tomorrow"

With that Romano walked away, a small and rare smile gracing his features. The short blond and the albino walked over to Ukraine, who was startled at their approach.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, Matvey! It is nice to see you though, da?"

"O-oui, it's nice to see you too! U-um... I was wondering... w-would you and Taiwan l-like to come to a Christmas party a-at my house tomorrow? Y-you don't have to i-if you don't want to but- oopf!"

The violet eyed man and the Prussian were pulled into a hug by Ukraine.

"Da, we would love to come! Your house hasn't changed locations since last I was there, right?"

"Non, i-it's still in the same place... it s-starts at six, but come whenever you like. A-and bring food if you want"

Matthew felt tears on his sweater, but when he pulled his head back he saw they were tears of joy.

"Thank you Matvey, this will be the best Christmas ever! Well, I must go now, Meimei and I must prepare! See you at six!"

With that the female nation ran off to tell her girlfriend the good news. The Canadian's smile was now huge as he and his boyfriend ran over to Liechtenstein.

"Lilli, h-how are you?"

"Oh, Matthew! I am good, and you? Is there something you need?"

"W-well, I was wondering i-if you and Belarus w-would like to come to a Christmas party a-at my house tomorrow"

Out of nowhere Belarus appeared behind her girlfriend and hugged her. She eyed the two male nations with a weary and cautious look.

"And who is coming to this party?"

"Romano, y-your sister and Taiwan... y-you can bring food i-if you want"

"Hm. Lilli, do you want to go?"

"Oh yes! It would be so much fun, I don't think either of us have been to a Christmas party before!"

"Da. Well, I have one more question. Why are you throwing this party, Matvey?"

"W-well, I figured p-people w-would like to spend Christmas w-with friends, a-and since you guys normally don't g-get invited to Al's I thought it w-would be a nice change"

"Hm. Your thoughtfulness is... nice. We will attend, and we will bring food"

"M-merci beaucoup! It starts at six, b-but you can come whenever! Lilli, d-do you remember where my house is?"

"Oh, yes! It's a really nice place, if I remember correctly. We'll be there!"

"O-oh, and Belarus, c-could you email Ukraine and t-tell her you're coming?"

"Da. We will see you tomorrow"

When the duo left, the bespectacled man was pulled into a hug by his lover.

"Birdie... you have to be the most awesome and caring person besides me to ever exist"

"W-why? They're all my friends... w-which you helped me get, so I'd say you're a-a little more caring and awesome"

"Nein"

"Oui"

"Nein!"

"O-oui"

"How about we're equal and we leave it at that?"

"Th-that works... we sh-should probably get home now, we have some baking and cooking to do"

"Ja, let's go! Kesese the awesome me can't wait!"

Prussia and Canada practically ran to the black BMW and broke the speed limit several times on their way home. Once they got in the door and quickly said hello to their pets, they changed and raced off to the supermarket to get enough food. They got pumpkin pie, turkey, ham, lots of potatoes, creamed corn, various sweets and about a kilolitre of icecream (maple walnut, of course). They also got strawberry wine, red wine, vodka, orange juice and beer. The cashier smiled when she saw all the food they were getting.

"Having a party, are you?"

"Oui! A-are you going to be with anyone o-on Christmas?"

"Yep, I have a whole family back at home... though it's going to be a tight Christmas this year"

"Oh.. d-do you still have gifts to buy?"

"Yeah, I gotta get something for my kids... "

Gilbert smiled, pulled out a hundred dollar bill and gave it to the cashier. She looked at it and pointed to herself, like she wasn't sure it was for her. The albino nodded and suddenly the poor lady was in tears. She rang them through, then came out to hug them.

"Th-thank you... thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how much this is going to help... maybe now I can get something for my husband too!"

"You're welcome, fraulein. Have a merry Christmas, ja?"

Tears still in her eyes and a huge smile on her face, the lady went back to the cash register. The hundred dollar bill was safely in her pocket, along with the five dollars she had left to spend on her family. As soon as the nations were outside, Gilbert got the biggest hug and kiss he'd ever received from his lover.

"Gil... th-that was so nice of you! Y-you are getting... something 'special' for tomorrow"

"Kesese! The awesome me really likes Christmas now!"

The two got in the car and drove home. They had some other things at the house they made, and it'd become something of a tradition. They always made water chestnuts wrapped in bacon, cookies with their flags iced on them and haystacks (which were basically coconut and oats with chocolate).

They got in the door, to find Kuma and Gilbird making their own traditional Christmas food: tuna burgers. With a smile from the Canadian, Matthew and Gilbert set to work. They got the turkey and the ham ready, and put them in the oven. Canada started on the water chestnuts wrapped in bacon while Prussia made the cookies. This time he would ice all the flags of the nations coming on the cookies, since it wasn't just him and his lover. The two were constantly switching spots in the kitchen and working so hard they were actually working up a sweat... but that might have also been because of the oven.

They worked so hard at getting everything ready that by the time they were done, they were too tired to go upstairs. So, the nations just grabbed a blanket, stripped to their boxers and fell asleep on the couch together. When they finally woke up, it was twelve, which mean they had a little time for cuddling before cleaning and making sure everything was perfect. The Canadian snuggled into his lover's chest and smiled as he felt his sides rubbed. The pale hands on his sides gently caressed him, making the blond sigh in pleasure.

But, their time was cut short (by their standards, at least) by the fact they still had a party to get ready for. With a slow, sweet goodmorning kiss, the countries got off the couch and threw on old clothes. The violet eyed man was tasked with cleaning the bathroom while the albino took care of setting everything up in the living room. They worked together on the guest room, in case anyone had to stay overnight.

After that was done, the lovers went back upstairs and changed into nice clothes that were slightly casual. The violet eyed nation wore a red button up shirt with a black bowtie. Prussia wore a black shirt with a tie that had Gilbirds on it. Smiling, they looked each other over and nodded. They were just in time too, because someone knocked on the door. Canada looked out the window, smiled and took his time getting downstairs.

"MAT! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, I'M FREEZING MY ASS OFF OUT HERE! AND THERE'S THIS OLD BROAD THAT'S LOOKIN' AT ME FUNNY!"

With a smirk Matthew opened the door and let his best friend in. The auburn haired man was carrying a tub of something, which Gilbert identified as pasta. It was still warm, so the Prussian took it to the kitchen to be with the rest of the food while his partner took the newcomer's coat for him.

"So, am I the first one?"

"O-oui, you are... a-and you're an hour early"

"And that's a problem because? You said I could come earlier if I wanted. So here I am"

"Really? I-I thought you were over there, not here"

"I will be over there in a second, maple bastard. Did I overdress?"

"Non... I-I think it looks fine. Just me and Gil m-might have to give the girls some of our clothes... w-we want to play Twister later, a-and you can't do that in a dress..."

"Well, I think your clothes are the best bet... your albino bastard is a few sizes bigger than you"

"Kesesesesese!"

"Gil... a-anyways, you can start eating the sweets and icecrea-...m"

Romano flew past his friend and into the kitchen, quickly grabbing a bowl from the cupboards and getting himself some icecream. He walked back in the living room and sat down with the frozen treat, clearly enjoying himself already! Half an hour later Belarus and Liechtenstein arrived, bringing with them little ham sandwiches. Matthew took the food this time and set it with the actual party food. The girls got plates and grabbed the dinner food first. Romano followed suit and took everything put the potatoes.

"So Matthew, do you guys have any games planned?"

"O-oui! We can play Monopoly a-and Clue, and we have Wii sports and some controllers of you wanted. W-we also wanted to play Twister, s-so if you want to play you can borrow some c-clothes. You both look very pretty b-by the way"

"Oh, thank you! Your shirt is nice, I like it!

While this was going on, the Prussia just leaned against the doorframe and watched his lover make conversation. It made the albino feel proud of the usually-shy Canadian. A few years ago, something like this would have scared Matthew half to death. But this year, Canada was the one to bring it up. Pride swelled in the salt's heart as he watched the blond.

Finally, Prussia couldn't stand it anymore. He walked over to where his boyfriend was standing and hugged him from behind. Even though the only vocal response he got was a little squeak, the fingers that were threading through his and the blush probably painting the smaller's face was enough.

It was almost an hour later when Ukraine and Taiwan got there. The taller woman burst through the door, crying but not smudging her mascara. She immediately ran over and hugged Matthew and Gilbert.

"I'm so sorryy! I don't know what happened, one minute we were doing our makeup and the next we were lost and I'm sorryyy!"

"Mf mmrf ffmmmf!"

"What? O-oh"

Ukraine let go of the two and Canada could finally breathe again. He looked up with a kind smile.

"I-it's okay, we understand. There's food in the kitchen, a-and if you want we can take your coats"

"Da, that would be nice... Meimei, you hungry?"

"Yes, I am... what food have you prepared?"

Gilbert listed al the food they had, leaving out the iced cookies. The girls walked in the kitchen and filled their plates with the food.

"Oi, Matteo! We can have seconds, right?"

"O-oui"

Lovino rushed in there to get more food. He came out making conversation (and maybe flirting a little) with the girls. The only response from Canada was to facepalm and walk in the kitchen. With all the guests fed, he and Gilbert could now eat. There was enough room on the couches for them all to sit down; otherwise the hosts would sit on the floor. The blond piled his plate high and sat beside his best friend. After a little while, Prussia distributed the iced cookies and everyone bit into them, delighted that their flag was on it.

"Y-you look really pretty today, Ukraine... i-is that a new dress?"

"Da, it is! It was a gift from a girl in my country who makes dresses! I got sister Belarus one too, but she is not wearing it..."

"That is because I believed you would wear yours today... and I love you, sister dear, but I do not like matching"

"Oh... have you worn it yet?"

"Da, I have and it is beautiful. Lilli told me so. Oh, sister. You will ned to borrow clothes for the game called Twister"

"Twister? I love that game! It is fun, da? Though... maybe I shouldn't play, in case I collapse and hurt someone..."

Taiwan kissed the taller woman on the cheek and shook her head.

"No, you will not hurt anyone. We are all strong nations, right? We can handle it"

Ukraine smiled and pulled her girlfriend in her lap. They cuddled for a little, before everyone was finished with the main course. Romano challenged Canada to a game of Wii baseball... and if the wrist straps on the Wiimotes weren't on, the controllers probably would have gone through the window... or someone's face. Neither of them were particularly good at the game, but they were having fun. The girls and Gilbert joined in, and soon it was a girls vs. boys match. It ended with the girls winning, but only because when Belarus pitched... she did so at the highest speed you could get to in the game. The only one who actually hit it was Romano, and that was by accident. He was flailing because someone accidentally tripped him. It ended up being a home run.

The nations ended up playing the games on Wii sports for a good portion of the night. When it was clear the guys were getting their asses kicked, Gilbert decided now was the appropriate time for Twister. He went upstairs and got clothes for the girls, Romano, himself and his lover. Playing with formal clothes was just awkward. Everyone took turns changing in the bathroom and guest room. When they came back down, it was decided that they would go couple vs couple vs couple vs Romano and Canada. In an interesting 'twist', they had to keep Santa hats on while they were playing, otherwise the team who lost their hats automatically lost.

Romano and Canada ended up kicking butt, but only because they were both the most flexible people there. Ukraine's fear did not come true, as she and Taiwan came in second. Gilbert and Matthew ended up in last, but only because the albino kept ticking the Canadian... and making him collapse on Ukraine a bunch of times.

"Gil! Th-that's- hahahahahah! That's che-hahaha-eating! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Kesesesesesese, but the entertainment value makes up for it!"

"Hm... Meimei are you ticklish?"

"Oh no... back away..."

"Lilli... you are ticklish"

"...Oh boy..."

"R-romano- hahahahah! G-get over her and h-helahahahahahahaa help me!"

"No, I think I'll help your bastard instead"

"And so, there was a giant tickle session on the floor. The poor Canadian thought he was going to pee himself when the hands finally stopped. He just layed on the floor, gasping. Before...

"Birdie... what are yo- KESESESESESESES STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT KESESESESESESESESESE BIRDIE I- KESESESE!"

Revenge was indeed sweet. No one bothered to change back into their party clothes; they just spent the rest of the night in their borrowed clothes. The gathering of nations played Monopoly and had an icecream eating contest, along with a few games of blind!Wii sports... they were all slightly intoxicated, okay? (With the exception of Lilli... but Matthew was pretty sure he saw Belarus slip her a drink of vodka) Everyone ended up spending the night at the Beilschmidt-Williams' house. most of them passed out on the couches, but Romano passed out on Ukraine's leg and Matthew fell asleep on Gilbert. When everyone woke up, they were slightly hung over. But very happy. It had definitely been one great Christmas party, and though their family member's might be at America's party, Canada's house was where the most fun was had. Matthew stood at the door and gave the countries their coats as they left.

"Matvey. You will be doing this again next year, da? Lilli and I had fun"

Gilbert walked in and hugged his boyfriend from behind.

"Ja, we'll be doing this again... last night was hilarious, kesese!"

"Yes, it was. Goodbye, Matvey. Gilbert"

The last guests walked out, and Canada turned in his lovers arms and returned the hug. He was absolutely sure his partygoers had more fun than his brother's, and he was definitely doing this again next year. Though the cleanup was going to be tiring and would possibly take longer than actually getting the house ready. Oh well. As Matthew and Gilbert walked into the kitchen and started cleaning, the blond smiled. He knew he'd made his friend's Christmases, and maybe... maybe there'd be more people joining them next year. You never know!

((AN: Have a Happy Christmas and Merry Holidays everyone!))


End file.
